date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurolis
'Aurolis '(アロリス Arorisu) is the primary and initial antagonist of Touch Love. Just like Spirit, they are from the spirits world. However, Aurolis are much more vicious and attack any other being which is not from the same race as them. They are not able to create spacequakes, but instead, they come to the earth through a portal. Aurolis feed on human's flesh, blood and bone, hence why, they are feared by the humanity. The AST are responsible in fending off this creatures whenever they appear. Aurolis is a type of evil spirit. __TOC__ Appearance Aurolis have the appearance of a vicious beast-like creature. Their skin resembles the colour of blood;- just a bit darker and 'noisy' compared to the original blood. A regular Aurolis is a bit smaller than a tiger, but is far more powerful than the said animal. Just like many other carnivorous animals, Aurolis have a set of sharp teeths strong enough to crush bones, and sharp claws on its four legs. Their whole body was totally dark-blood in colour except for their eyes and fang which were glowy white in colour. Aurolis is just as tall as an adult man when standing on their back legs. Depending on the Aurolis's types or forms, they can have either four, five (sometimes six) or seven tails. The appearance of an Aurolis, unfortunately, differs from one another. For example, an elite Aurolis possesses bones on its body and they are bigger than the inferior forms. A monstrous Aurolis however, is very huge and they have more bones 'decorated' on their bodies. As for regular Aurolis, they are just a normal looking beast without any bones. Upon eating a large amount of human, an Aurolis may evolve to their another form and basically gains a new appearance upon acquiring enough power. There is also a story speculating about the Legendary Aurolis, but its appearance remains unknown. Personality Aurolis have shown a huge amount of desire in eating human's flesh, bones and blood. Their appetite for human is way larger than any other man-eating beings on earth. It doesn't matter what age you are, or how you look or just how sick you are, if they get to sense one human's scent, they will follow it down. Unlike regular spirits, this evil spirits were naturally more aggresive and will likely attack someone (and even kill them). When appears in a huge amount, Aurolis will probably cause a massacre if not a moderate casualities if the AST were not able to fend them off. Aurolis also displayed a considerate bravery which should be noticed. Eventhough they are perhaps, one of the most inferior beings in the Spirit Dimension, they won't run away from battle and would rather die fighting. Their bravery however, is the one that makes them become easy to destroy. They won't surrender and think of any plans despite have enough intelligence for things like that. This is caused by their violent and aggressive nature, they tend to look brave by attacking other beings relentlessly without thinking twice. History Yagyu Kyuubi ABIGAIL BEINGS VALUES REWIND AWARDS FARE FRISH AUDIO CHOICE FAN BLAZINGS UNAMADERS UTAGES RENDER USE REVIVES COVERS LINES VE OP POP KIT PRIZES OXYGEN WELCOMES ERROR FAT BAD FUN COLOURZED MTYH CHAOTIC UNIQUE NIME SCENES ARROW SONG CLOSINGS GOMEZ GNIS BNI MANDIRI ENDING FAILLEDS REFRESHING THEIR THINKING ELEMENTO YOU TR9GX HEBAT REELS LARGERS BEE LEE GONE MTE INTELLECTUALISM MIMPI MUGEN KOTO LIABILITES MIXING HUSH DAILY GAIN GAMING VARIASI JONTY EVERYTHING EVEN THOUGH NOTICED CHRISMON VARIOUS FLAT DRILL ROLLS HOME HP ATK DEF TEMPLE OWNERS SHISUI HASHIRAMA MORCK LEGION ITACHI SOUTEN OSTED OSTEO GENERAL AVATAR SINFUL SUB DARY WWE Irene Queen Moulin TECHNIQUE VARISES SASUKE HACK SAZEREROSAKI RDA JACK Rouge Midnight Mother Tales ALSO Terlengkap Tiania Gugurs Jerza Touch KICK RIGHT TOPSPIN KAI DIES FADESS GLOOMY FROST SUSTAINABLY FAE FARMA EMULATORS SPLASH ELFEN SHOWCASES ENEMIES AMON RULE REST ONLY MIKE UME SUIKODEN Listen Senjutsu Elementary Easily Major Mixed MISING BONES THIEF CREATORS EARN TOTALLY MONEY Origami DASTERS NOMORKU NIME PORTAL VIXION VICIOUS QUAKES SO FARS BESTS MOMENTS TRIBUTE MIMPI HATE INKJET AMAZING AMAZONS MRBEASTS CERITA BEEIT BERITA BECAME Imitation LAUGH Delusion Immortal Longer Intense Destroyer Invaders CHOUJUU Believe DAYS WEB WAV GA WORKS DOOM MARNERY EACH RABBIT TANK TASK BLITZ HOTEL NOTE EATING GUARDIAN BROWN KITAROU CLUB ZOOM MANY COLOUR LETODAIS ZMOONCHILD BCG9649 Shiro Norio COLOURWARS VIIIVIIIRS LOCKS USTADZ UJE JEFRI AL BUCHORI OPICK GUARD SHOWN EX ORANG SURVIVAL UP BURSTS CRUISER HARESERS ANGEL LOOP CENTER MINECRAFT ANY RAFA EATING MED SHOUDWON ROMAJI Characteristics Become ARE UKON MUGEN HAMURA HOGOROMO UNLIMITEDWERS GE GSM SENSITIF LETDA SUN LRRITANT ISV THINKING LIKES TERNYATA SAKTI HELM ALPHA EVENTS DERMATOLOGIST DAILY STRONG Eventhough Unknown Beings Relentlessly Casualities WREKS DING SOUND SHOUDOWN DOWN VARIES LUMINOUS SWEETIE RELAX COMFORT SILINE SAWAH FIT SAFE MEMORIES FIRSIT FIRST FIST S FISIT LOOCLK GARULU SIMULATORS SIM LEFT DOGABAKI WOW LOSE SERIES ERISKANS ABIS RED POWDERS CLUB KOINS KONSERS KNUCKLES SEED VASH OVERLORD MONSTERS MLIK SUSU BRIGHT YUZU ALSO DISPLAYERSD LIKELY HELM BAKTERI HANA KIREI MICRO BAMBOO NOZZLES SLAIN JET SET CAPTAIN TION TWICE CHIMERA ANTS ART TROUPE WELL TARGET PRACTICE ULTIMET EQUIP BREAK HAZARD HOWEVERS DIMENSION ZOMBIE UNUSUAL TEND NORMAL FACIAL MATSU TEMPTATION OHMA BE BLOOM VARIANT ZUL SEA SHOWERS CASES MOISTURIZERS AT ACTIVATED HACK BURSTS ZEN CREAM BAMBOO JACQUES FLOWERS WEIGHTS FEATURES MOST WONDROUS HAREM CRIMSON SAGITARIUS FRANS HYOUHAKU KOKUTEN WOODY ALLEN SEAR MELLOW PIN WEEKENDS WEARS BYEARS SALE MEMDERS SUMBER YOGHURT CRIMES ADOES FAITH FATIH ARORISU TRAIN STRONGERS LEADERSHIP BESTS GEKITOUS HURRICANES KINGS CRAZY WAY REVERSAL SPIRAL EVOL BONES SHUKAKU SETS ODA LU BU POSSESSION ORPHNOCH NINJA AUTO ATTR NATION SEA SALT FU DOPAINTI CAO KONOHAMARU KILL SLICE MEAT MERONA REALM AKO CONTOH COMMON POS ISN IGNATIUS VESTA JEWELS ITEM WHIP HACK BAD MEMORY GENMA FILE VARIES BOLT WOWERS DIVINE COMPILATION Squads Clean Supports SAVES EMI TEH HIJAU OBAT SOUTH FLESH BYE REBIRTH FALLEN E ARCHERS TURN RIP FLASH LUXURY GINGERS PLANT COCONUT MATTIFYING SOLUTIONS REVIVE PA PEWANGI UV ARGAN HAREM STRIKE GOALS SHEET S MEET FLESH SPECTERS GRAND PRIX PUBG FUNFIX FOREX SANBI MUGEN REALLY ABILITIES PTS WILL INHERITORS HEAVY GUARDINGS TECHNIQUES MEDLEY LOFT MAJESTIC SHAOLIN LEGACY FLAWLESS GITZ SHADOW MIND GEDO MAZO CD ACID KAKAOTALK BONUS CLAWS KAGUYA STUNS DISGHARGEIB BGM CHAB ROGUES AZURES HIRYU RYMARU ESADE ARES ANIMAL ASPHALT UNIQUE WEAPON MYSTIC CONDITIONERS TOOTH CARE CAMELLIA CAIR DEODORANT MILD Kselar HAYABUSA FAIRNESS Regular SPLASH MY LIGHTENING ISLAND COPPERS ION MY RING ENER UJIAN CHUNIN VALLEY YALLEY GENIN TOTAL Jellal Mystogan Siegrain Sieghart GAMA FALL TREATMENTS REFRESHING SAGER Lost Dryad Monstrous RANDOM MALE SALT KIREI MYORI KEIKO KENSHO TERBARU IATE LATTE SCRUB DOLPHINT Equuleus SHOU Jinchuuriki ARCH Frenzy Terminator VANILA S HAVE WAVE CYCLONE CARE ABYSS ROZAN FINISHED LOVELY LE WOUCH FAITH FAMLIY TOUTH FLEE LONGER TORGA FLIP Ercole Putra BUSTER GUNDAM SEAL Fitih MADE DEPTH FLESH GACHA GUY SLASH VOLT ANAK SPLASH SMA Batch Cygnus FRAMEWORK SEDIKIT Cur Crusher KRISHNA AMY Scorpion Angelica Luigi Hollywood Drawings Roar Manga FINE FLAME SAGA ODIN CIRCLE ROBE CLOTH AIOLOS SPECTERS DIMENSION BURST ATTACK CHOZA GAUGE THIRD FOUTH HOKAGE Emperor Extended Metal JOKER Discharge VERNON Telling Pintar FANS Vermilion Nebula RAY BEARD NIX HOLDERS Leaf Empires BORN Limited Knowings KINDS SGIN LOG PLASMA Sparkling Aurora Astro TOWERS SAND PAIN Earlier Against Ougis Tajizutsu Taijutsu Faster SLASH RISE Calibur Gigant Area Attacks Natural GEL Green TEA VOLE VERA AVOCADO SULPHUR MATCHA LIME HARUM CONTROLS SAKURA PEACH BLUEBERRY MULBERRY STRAWBERRY MINYAK TELON RISK MYORI LATTE FRUITS MADU OIL FIRE BERSIWAK ESSENTIALS CENTERS BACTERIALS TOTAL PROTECTS CENGKEH APPLE TRON COLOGNE VERY PAN LOVELY GARAM FREEZE BENGKOANG LEMON WAKAME Habbatssuda AIRS HOJICHA NATURES ORANGE PERAS FLAG MAP NOURISH CHERRY MELATI LECI VERIS BLOSSOM POMEGRANATE CHAN SPOTLESS BERAS EUCALYTPUS FENNEL ALAM EKSTRAK NIPIS KASTURI PURE CHARCOAL YUZU GRAVITY EXE RUSH TRICKS PEN SIXTH LOOK SENSITIVE BACTERIAL JUICY TOMATO SHISO BAKTERI SANDALWOOD GARAM FULLNESS LIFE GLOSSY MORINGA THREE 999JAM DAUN SIRIH PEAL DAILY ESSENCE SHISO SULPHUR REGION KIWAMI ANTIACNE DINGIN DEWA E MENTHOL Blue APEX Mugen Konohamaru NEPGEAR Father WHITENING Vergil V RIN Healthy Expert Madara Saying RAID Gunakan MAHOU URUTAN Drama Miracle TREE LADY Speedrunning MAGICAL Akar SLOW MASKER Fokus HCD Gabungan WITH OF ROSE FEVERS Freshwater WASH COLORS RAINBOW SLIME TAMASHII LAB DAN KUSO HORN SEMESTA SHRAP KYOUDAI URASHIKI CHUNIN CONFRONT MITOTIC DRAMA DCD REGENERATION BAYANGAN True Beryudoa EKORS Atrocious Ksatria Winnter Almarhumah Febby Rastanty Meninggal BUSlatesterans GTS Blasters Strong Tiger Terakhir Enemy IorI Dompet Dopant Asura Elsword C TOBI WALKERS Creation Energy Imitation Village Itsuka Kaizou BIMA X AZAZEL Sumeragi Naruto SAGE KEN ONLINE Bleach SURGE Officers Defeated GHOUL Blizzard ICELAND Collection Victory HG WOLFE Warriors Meta Maestro MAS 9999GX ABCDS CLASS Hades Corps SWAT Extreme Titanium Addiction Ready Active BEAUTY Corporation INDONESIA Glowing LAST HUNTER KAIJU Asylum Cool V Cinematic Returns ORDERS Tutorial Safari GEKIJOUBAN ITS GOG SHOWTIME GRAB NATSU GARO FURY VR ZVitamint MAKAI KNIGHTS KINGDOM BLADE LEGACY QUESTS DESTINY MADOKA Muhammad Khairil Furqan Irene Outfit Platinum Relics Crystal GEMS Arkham Tourmaline Diamond Either Larcade Years 1ST Anniversary Particle Effects Armor Skin Roulette GIVEN ERZA ELESIS Activaites VIVA.CO.ID LIONTION KALUNG Ateliers Nioh Wotasatsu Castlevania blast stream Cyber Valentine line much GET SHISUI Kuroha Umbrella Juubi Kizuna HANDS Generation Killua Hisoka GON Laser Majin WARIUSLORD CONNECTED MORTAL Kombat Kratos CABAL Religion KEN Tsubasa EXL LOKI Stylish Umbrella SSSSSS Rank Nero ETO FIST TOOLERS FLIGHT MOVIE Crazy Formation Force Beapsir Princess Mundus Merry Christmas Exams MINT SEGAR Chronicles Tinggal Dunia Shippuden Amulet Police MEAT EXTRA GREAT STARTS Regular GENE MISTERI MSI Siluman Edit AST Monstrous MARIE Clear Aurolis AANG Armors Absorbs YUGI GAS Realme LOUNGE SHUAKU VALKYRION LUSTERS SOLDIER FAKE ZZZ Doma Tribute Orichlcos Horned Sport Despair Evil NORMAL Online Headed Flash Brain Choir Athena Monster HeShinng Clan Combo OMA ZEUS SHARK SKY DUEL OVER FANG Bhinneka Tunggal Ika Thunder Chaos Rising Courage Grows Kurumi Neptune Hachibi Eight Miraicle Global Fantasy EXODIA Barong Gatotkaca Another Mask Spooky OBITO Akamaru Majesty Fireworks EYE Skull Four Brave 無双OROCHI Z 魔王再臨 Attack On Titan Kaneki Kirito Goku Cell broly GARY Ichigo Vegeta belial Otsutsuki Boruto Decade ZI-O Giant Beasts Gobi Ten Sage Path Partial FULL Space Bloody Pyurs Death Palace Battlizer Seiya GERYMON BEYOND Shotgun Pokemon PHOENIX Infinity LEGENDS Ultimate Avatar Hyper Perfect COMBINE NELO Raiden Gate Gorlden Awakening GARUDA GUNDALA GUNDAM AKECHI SAMANOSUKE GINJAL KERUSAKAN RETINA MATA Genjutsu Clone Blatests Kakuja 999999999-NINE Eight Fox Tailed State BAKUGAN DEAD ONI Spirits Full MEGA Guide BLACK Original STSTER Kaiser DEMON SUPER Masamune Dante Trinity battle axez vladitor dragonoid Omega Leonidas Double Fate helios mechtogan Maxus BATMAN Kurama Susanoo Decides Digimon Kyoryu Killer dlc Violent Emotion Neon Corrupt Grateful After Bishamon Grand Himself Become Swordmaster Genma Samonji Rebellion Acquires Reforged Akatsuki GOLD Saints HEART Sparda Replica Build MEET Devil Trigger Anime Other Tokusatsu UnderWorldwides WORLD Eternal Goddess Tsukuyomi SHAKA IKKI JEMINI Curse Mark Mangekyou Sharingan Rinnegan Zeref Uchiha Amaterasu Running Reunion ULTRA ROMUNIVERSE NEXT Darkness Kawaki Became Friends Chiakara BIJUU Explained Transformation Version CLIMAXIMUM PROJECT X ZONE CLASH USHERS Especially DASH Galaxy MAGA Deep Alternatively Doppelganger Finally INTEL ASUS Inside HARDCORE NEON HIDDEN INTELLIGENCE MEX20 Carnival Brothers Custom TAG Zenfone RINDU TEAM FOE Perfect CSM HISTORY BINTANG OR President Filmworks Forevers FAR EASTERS EGGS Movements Mouriessets Storm MADARA FUSION Watch Karma Akatsuki FEARS GARIS TerBaikah Tangan Batin ALLIENDAN IN NHD EASY COMPLETE ONE Festival EARTH Summonings Ultraman ZERO Justice League CHOUJI ELITE XYZ Cosplayers FreeStyle COOP GHOST VXYZ Formula Royal YAMI Lightning SOUL RAGE MEDICAL NINJUTSU POLYMERIZATION CROSSOVERS FANFICTIONS Amon Revolution CRASH Bandicoot GAMES HOUSE CUMICUMI NEW 2100 LIVE NETS MOVIES TOUCH LED Berubah THOR Concentrate KAGE Kazekage Unlimited 555555555 THE EVERYTHING PC TEST BAJIN ENHANCED REVIEW LINKS SURVIVORS END ROY KIYOSHI SAWADA SHIONE EVENT CONTROLS SEVENDOM IKON INDIGO HEROES THRILLERS GAGAL TURBO NUTRI CREATION JANTUNG SMART SOFT MINERAL DIABETES Chakra DARIS DESA TIME RAVAN AXENT ROAD TO JOKOWI CHILDHOOD UFO CRISIS SANNIN SLAYERS CERBERUS ARENA AST META OCHANT LEBARAN MINA TONERI MISTERS NIGHT Akeboshi TERKRIMRS JAPANESE TSENSEI ANTV KEREN FAR EAST POWER SHOOTINGUN TYPES VOLDEMORT SECRETS PLANT USE ADULT Mobile Aov Academia Dating Factor ELYSION JOIN SIDE CHANBARA SANCTUARY TAISEN USE BEY BVE BYE HASBRO TOMYS LEAKED LINKED CLASSIC JUMP BROSECTS LEADERS DESTINY ALONE Vortex CEROES EVERY Sith BOUNTY HUNTERS REVIEW CUTSCENES MULTIPLAYER REVENGES FRONT FRI CIVIL DESTROYER RP ZEPHYRS GAGS VIZ GACHA SKILLS HACKS ICHIMARU TOUKICHI MORI Nouhime Wanji MINI HAZE RACING PART REVIEW FORMATION☆スターズ ARE YOU Ready GO Shadown RULE QUOTES KILL MAGIA GENZETSUMERS GTANS BULLS SIEGE FLIP SPIRES SQUAD FANS DANGES DANGERS LEGACY SHAOLIN COMBATS THEME BASIC AWAKENED EKORS HASAN KONSAN VOICE MAULANA FUNNY MONKEY BEE SNAKEMARU SAN POWERS VIVAN PASS SONG UTA Unravel ERA YAMAZAKI YAMAHA SHURIKEN RYU KOURON SANNIN MASH OF UPDATED SECOND DOP DOG DEPLETED PEMULA RENTAL PUTIH Q&A 999X ONIMUSHA INI HANDS TENS DONS DEXEANS ON ONLY TAGERS QUALITY WALKERS NONTON DATE TEKKEN YAKUZA PROJECT X ZONE MINATO GALLERY WASN ADD PUSING Respectively EVOLS DIARY WAY STORYS AGENTS INTRO WARE FIGURES RIKUDOU OBAN PHANTOM PHOTON SEPHIROTH READ DESCRIPTIONS BRING ZINBA TIFA ROMUNIVERSES MORE MAKES SIAKES MOON STAKES MOHON STAGE DYNAMITES Coliseum WILDER BLIND SUB FLAT CABE DYLANDS JOPI JKT9999TH LAZADA JKT48 COMPANY TAKE A TEACHER FOLLOWERS MONSUNO YTP COLLAB TOUKIDEN HASHIRAMA SENJU TANJOU HANA ANJOU KIRIM POSTERS ALIEN AQUA UCHUU DSUBS DRAWING VOSTFR CHUNIN FELIX IFEX IFFY CAST CHARACTERS SAIN AKSI AS IFILIX HOME MOLOR BESIDES MISGIVINGS TRYINGS CHICK FEELING SEGALA BROKEN REALLY ANGEL SIGMAVITS MYRIAD JUTSU EXPECTED LUXOR GRIN DELUXES YOGENSHA KOUEN EXTENDED MAC MATCHING CORPSES REWARDS ITSUKI KARNA PTS MINATO XAVI ABE SYSTEM SOLAR WISE REGENERISTS PATH STAITES UNOXING STATUES RADIN RESIN SXG SIX MINDLESS DR MICRO KIRIM SOLUTION MOUTH FEMININE HYGIENE YOTA MOMEN VIET DRY LIQUID GONG PENUHI FAYLINN PARERI PREMIUM WITCH ISOPLUS POCARISWEAT BYES CM CAMPUR PREBIOTICS MOKUTON GUARD LUNG BAD RISKA APRILIA COLD CANCERS LAUGH MULTIFUNGSI SEPTIC ODOURINGAN WIPES ALIEN BALTAN MEFIAS SEIJIN PETTA FUNNY MOMENTS RE RESINS RATED DIY HAVEN SHUA SAGE EVENT DOUTEN TRACKS SHAKING HOW STAND BEAST VIIIRS HYDRA RENO STOREN STICK SALEP FLORALS MUA TAMASHII LAB POVIDONE SEPTIK CAMPURS PROCEDURES TAURSOUTIZERS GENIN TERM RAZOR MATCH POKE MECHA CHIC SLIMSPA GLOW HAUSMU SAUDAH BOX OCEAN ASSASSIN YTP ADDAMS MICE MICRO MULTIVITAMIN DEVELOPER HIGH PC HELL UJIIN SPACE ARC REFORGED THEATERS POOP EID VARIANTS STUDIOS BOOSTERS TIDE OXIY TENCHU PELANGI CLOSING CREDITS NEURAL SURGAKU VARIUSA VARISES ENDLESS MONSUNO DOCUMENTARY ADDAMS DEIFICATION FROZEN TARVELS PACKS SPEED SELLS KOGA SOLID CARTOON COVE HAVOC QUEEN AWE ME NALARI MADS FUTSAL STAGE RODS SIEGE DOTA WITCH SPOTS WIOWEBERS STORYS PLANETS WHEN BLIND SUGOROKU NEED Motivation BE SCP INTRO TURNS FAILTS STATE REENES FAULTS FLAME AMIAMIS UKON POP VIVAN VIRAL ACE NETWORK AZURE RAW RESTORED MISSIONS MUNSTERS PELANGI ARC NBA 2099 DEC TVM MOONLIGHTS ZEN BEN PIN FAKTA FTV MODE 9999 FORM Types Regular Elite Monstrous ANIMELO SUMMER LIVE YAGYU INDONSEIA YAGYU OROCHIMARU 牙狼まどかマギカ無双OROCHI 学園コーエーテクモ無双NEXT☆スターズゼルダ魔王再臨コスプレハニーセレクト 無双OROCHI 4 アニメ特撮ワールドOTHER SYSTEM SOLAR学園ゼルダ☆スターズ大戦 CHOU SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE 劇場版スーパーアニメ特撮OTHER SYSTEM SOLARワールド学園ゼルダ大戦無双☆スターズ 2 CHOU SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE 2020 2.14 Power and Abilities Trivia *Aurolis' appearance is based off Naruto Four-Tailed, Five-Tailed and Seven-Tailed forms respectively. *Monstrous Aurolis's size are bigger than regular Spirit, however, they are moderately inferior in term of power. *Aurolis can be used by another user. It's just that these monsters appear in Reene's story as an antagonist. Category:Spirit Category:Factions